Kiss And Tell
by Doll-Fin-Chick
Summary: COMPLETE***Sakura/Deidara A surprise encounter in the forest reveals some interesting things...oneshot


**A/N: **I have no clue if this will ever go anywhere, so I'm going to leave the ending open, and maybe continue it. But this is supposed to be a oneshot.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura was running.

Running is something you get used to being in the shinobi business, it is almost always a part of every mission.

Of course, you were usually being pursued too.

_'And that, is just what makes this the perfect Valentine's Day'_ she thought as she dodged another tree. She was using her perfect chakra control to pack on the speed and help her maintain balance as the trees whizzed by in dizzying blurs of green. Her breath came in short pants, she'd been running for a long time now. She had hoped that whoever was following her would have given up or gotten tired now. But she could still sense whoever it was on the fringe of her senses. Their aura was powerful, and they weren't trying to mask their prescence at all. And that scared her. She was really tired, and almost out of chakra. She'd have to make a stand, not her favorite option considering that she'd been separated from Sai, Naruto, and Kakashi a few hours back.

_'There! A clearing.'_

Sakura grabbed a branch in mid-leap and swung over it, landing knees bent on the ground. She wiped the sweat that was clinging to her brow and making her pink hair stick to her head in damp chunks. Warily, she pulled out a kunai and started channeling what little chakra she had left in to her limbs. Her jade-green eyes scanned the area from where she felt the other person's chakra and waited.

The chakra signature vanished.

She stiffened and bent her knees, frantically extending her senses as best she could to sense her opponent. There seemed to be nothing. She didn't hear a thing other than the wind.

Sakura stood tensed and waiting, until she realized what a target she was, standing in the middle of an open space. With a curse, she turned and flung herself at the nearest tree trunk.

And not a moment too soon.

A blinding flash of light and a shuddering boom rocked the clearing. Bits of dust, dirt, rocks and plants flew about, scattering around the crater where she had just stood.

Cold fear gripped her as she realized just how close she'd come to dying. Ruthlessly, she shoved the choking fear away and focused on the here and now. The past was past, and she needed to pay attention to the present, because then she might not have a future.

She gripped the cold metal of her weapon a bit tighter and gritted her teeth, readying herself as the dust settled.

There!

She dodged a kunai and flew across the clearing the press herself against another tree trunk. She still couldn't see her adversary. Then another explosion slammed the clearing and she jumped out of the way of flying debris and in to the safety of the trees. Well, it was safe until a huge rock came flying at her face. Reflexively she channeled chakra into her fist and smashed it in to the rock, blowing it up in to many sharp shards.

Suddenly, a figure appeared before her. Long blond hair blew in the wind and puffs of dust obscured them from Sakura's vision.

But she was pretty sure it was a chick.

"That was great, un! Do it again!"

The blonde grinned, standing with his arms crossed and with a smirk on their lips before her.

_'What the fuck?'_ Was this guy nuts? Probably, since he was in Akatsuki. The telltale black cloak with the pattern of red clouds was very telling. "Fine." she spat out, and aimed her next punch towards their head. The blonde merely dodged out of the way and backflipped to the safety of another tree, still smirking, "Try the tree, yeah!" they shouted back to her. Sakura was now sure this was a dude, there was no mistaking the air of male arrogance about him.

She growled and launched herself at him again with a yell and aimed a punch towards his head again. She missed and hit the tree, which cracked, but just as he was moving she managed to land a kick in his stomach which sent the Akatsuki member flying in to another tree.

And then he vanished with a 'poof!'.

Shit, it was a clone.

"That was great, yeah!"

Sakura whipped her head upwards to see the blonde man grinning at her from atop a clay bird. She let out a frustrated yell again. This guy was _really_ testing her temper.

"You know, you look really cute when you're angry, yeah."

With an inarticulate yell of rage, Sakura picked up a boulder and tossed it with all her strength towards the bird, enjoying the fleeting look of fear across the man's face.

Until he dodged that is.

He shook a finger in her direction, smirking, "Now, now, un. That wasn't very nice, you almost hit me there, yeah."

Sakura stood below with her teeth clenched together, "That was kind of the point." she growled at him, her green eyes flashing angrily. The blonde smirked, "But you're out of chakra now, yeah."

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that he was correct, she had wasted the last of her chakra on a foolish move. She cursed under her breath and glared up at him, "Well? Aren't you gonna kill me then? Am I to weak for you?" She hissed, fighting back the tears. She hated being weak. She had always had to be saved and she never got to be the savior and now she was going to die.

A strange look crossed the man's face and he shook his head, shocking Sakura. "What a waste, un. You're too beautiful to kill, and too strong. You deserve to go out with a bang anyway, and I'm out of clay, yeah." he told her, "Besides, my taijutsu sucks, yeah." He jumped off his bird and leaned casually against a tree while it landed a short distance away.

Sakura felt frozen, was this actually happening? How could an Akatsuki (_Akatsuki_!) member be so...kind? It was mind boggling, and what was more, he seemed to be serious. That didn't mean that she trusted him of course, nothing could be further from the truth!

"So...," she began slowly, lowering her fists and shifting out of her stance, "We're at a stalemate?" The guy grinned, ruffling his blonde hair ruefully, "I guess so. We'll have to have a rematch someday." Sakura just stared, this guy was so...friendly and open. He spoke as if they were friends, or rivals, not like an enemy.

A big grin split his face, "I'm Deidara, by the way."

"Sakura."

His grin grew wider, "Sakura," he repeated. Sakura got ready to pummel him if he said how appropiate her name was. Stupid pink hair!

"It doesn't suit you at all."

_'Whaaa?'_

He chuckled at her surprise, "You seem more like a....Fire Cat."

She growled at him, "I am not some damn neko!" Deidara just laughed again and in the next moment was standing right in front of her. She took a startled step back but his arm had snaked around her waist and pulled her to him. She gasped and brought her hands up to push him away but froze when he began to whisper in her ear, "Like I said, you look cute when you're angry, yeah."

Then he ran his lips across her skin and claimed her mouth in a kiss. Sakura gasped and tried to push Deidara away, but he just clung tighter and used her gasp as an excuse to slip his tongue in her mouth. Sakura froze and then moaned a breathy sigh. She knew she should push him away but it seemed as is she had gone and melted. The sensation of his strong warm mouth against her lips, his arms around her waist, and his fingers gently stroking circles on the smooth skin of her hip was too pleasant and distracting. She forgot for a moment who she was and who he was, and all she knew was that she was a woman and he a man and he was driving her crazy.

After they parted, breathing deeply, Sakura felt dazed as she stared in to the one dark blue eye before her that was glazed with desire. A thrill went through her and when he leaned in for a second kiss, she didn't resist.

After a few more minutes he pulled away, panting, "I won't forget you little Fire cat." Then he was gone. Sakura gave a little cry and then halted herself. What was she thinking?! What had she done?! Holy shit, she'd been making out with an Akatsuki member!

"Sakura-chan?!"

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she heard Naruto's voice calling her. She whipped around to see the blonde running towards her in a blur, Sai and Kakashi a few steps behind. "Oof." She grunted as Naruto slammed in to her and gave her a bone crunching hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay Sakura-chan! I was worried." Kakashi was looking around at the devestation in the clearing, "Sakura, mind telling us what happened here?"

She ducked her head, "I ran in to a missing-nin and he attacked me. He just ran off a moment before you guys found me." she lied. Kakashi nodded and lifted his orange covered book to his face. Sakura rolled her eyes.

As they were running back, she thought of the reason she had lied to her team. Why?

_'Well, a girl shouldn't kiss and tell.'_ she thought as she ran her fingers over her lips. _'Especially on Valentine's Day.'_

* * *

**A/N:** So do you want me to continue it? Rating will go up if I do.


End file.
